1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known technique for reducing the time required for an image forming apparatus to complete an image forming job after the reception of job instruction. When an image is formed, the position of a carriage moving in a main-scanning direction must be accurately determined relative to a medium moving in a sub-scanning direction. Therefore, the position of the leading edge of the medium is first detected by a sensor provided in the carriage, and then the carriage is moved to a printing start position.
No image can be formed after detection of the leading edge until the carriage is moved to the printing start position. Therefore, to reduce the completion time of a job, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-6793, for example, discloses an inkjet recording device that does not perform leading edge detection if a determination is made that high feed accuracy can be achieved.
However, in the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-6793, to determine the position of the leading edge of a medium accurately when images are formed continuously on a plurality of mediums, printing must be restarted after the position of the leading edge of each medium is detected. Therefore, the time from the start to the end of the job is prolonged.